kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Peek-a-Boo
|chojin_kyodo = 42,000,000 Power|trademark_technique(s) = Learning Big Baby Bomb Kinniku Buster Chojin Hanging Kinniku Kaitai Gatame Space Trip}}A chojin that is styled after a baby. 'About' Peek-a-Boo is a chojin that starts his matches as a baby, as Strong the Budo forces him to revert to a baby form after every match that he wins. He learns with the speed of a baby and is able to assimilate all of his opponent's moves with ease, but struggles to remember basic moves once he reaches an adult form. He learns the power of friendship and changes his ways after being defeated by Kinnikuman. 'Story' [[Perfect Origin Arc|'Perfect Origin Arc']] During Chojin Fan Appreciation Day, Peek-a-Boo appears with a group of Perfect Chojin from the air. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 1 He and his group announce that the Hell Missionaries were just advance troops, whereas they hold true power. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 2 A tournament is then announced between the Perfect Chojin and Seigi Chojin. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 4 After Max Radial's death, Peek-aBoo helps create a giant machine-gun and enters into a chamber. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 8 He - along with his colleagues - are shot out and create giant holes in the concrete beside the ring. Peek-a-Boo appears in Ryogoku Sumo Hall. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 9 As Kinnikuman is the representative of Japan, he is designated as the opponent of Peek-a-Boo. Kinnikuman and Meat Alexandria go to the stadium to fight, where Kinnikuman takes pity on a crying Peek-a-Boo, but - after making Peek-a-Boo laugh with a game of peek-a-boo - Peek-a-Boo uses the hands on his stomach to reveal a monster and scare Kinnikuman. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 10 He then proceeds to attack Kinnikuman with a series of kicks. Kinnikuman eventually manages a tackle and a Waterfall Drop. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 19 When Terryman criticises Kinnikuman for taking so long in his match, he exchanges a rapid series of blows with Peek-a-Boo, but Peek-a-Boo appears weak and can only cry in response to the attacks. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 23 After Kinnikuman cradles him to stop the tears, and plays piggy-back, Peek-a-Boo uncovers his face and reveals he has been learning from Kinnikuman. He starts to attack in earnest. After issuing a series of attacks on Kinnikuman, he moves away the hands from his abdomen to reveal his true face of fear, which has the appearance of a demon. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 24 Meat reveals that Peek-a-Boo learns with a baby's speed, which means he is assimilating all of Kinnikuman's moves. When Kinnikuman tries to use a Kinniku Buster, Peek-a-Boo counters is with ease. He goes on to use a Big Baby Bomb. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 25 It is revealed that Strong the Budo 'resets' Peek-a-Boo after each match, and he argues with Strong the Budo about his refusal to revert back to his old form. Kinnikuman - during the conversation - is able to Body Slam Peek-a-Boo. Kinnikuman realises that Peek-a-Boo has not assimilated his most basic moves, as he did not use them during the match, and so he gains an advantage by using them. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 26 Peek-a-Boo also has evolved so quickly, that he has forgot the basics by learning so many advanced moves. Kinnikuman uses a series of attacks, culminating in the Furinkazan. Peek-a-Boo - once defeated - learns about the power of the heart and Yuujo Power. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 27 Kinnikuman convinces him not to commit suicide in defeat, but to find Neptuneman and become stronger than he is at present. Peek-a-Boo tells Strong the Budo that he made a promise to Kinnikuman for a rematch, so he will not kill himself in shame. (More to Come) Techniques Big Baby Bomb * Uses the arms around his abdomen to create a perfect clutch and slam his opponent into the canvas 'Career Record' Titles *Perfect Fright Win/Loss Record (Singles) * X Kinnikuman (Furinkazan) 'Trivia' *'Submitted by:' Seiji Tanaka (田中青志) of Miyagi 'References' Category:Perfect Chojin Category:Perfect Large Numbers Category:Male characters Category:Living characters